


He Doesn't Know Why

by allourheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Reveal, Stilinski feels, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has put off telling his dad for far too long. Far, <i>far</i> too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Know Why

**Author's Note:**

> This is, completely by accident, a "five times he didn't and one time he did" fic. And I may have written it on my phone, so...all errors are my own. I hope you like it.

"Hey, dad." Stiles pulled out the chair next to him.

The sheriff--once again--smiled, "Hey. Congratulations, to you and to Derek. I know I wasn't the biggest supporter of it, but, you do seem to make each other happy." His eyes were glassy and Stiles swallowed, knowing that if his _dad_ started crying, there was no way in hell _he'd_ be able to hold back. "Your mom..."

"Dad--" Yeah, he was definitely going to cry. And he didn't know if he'd even get out what he'd been trying to tell his dad from the beginning.

"No, just..." His dad was looking him in the eye now, a hand on his shoulder, "She would've been so _damn_ proud of you, kid."

Tears already running down his cheeks, Stiles threw his arms around his dad. "Love you, dad," he managed out, despite the way his face was shoved into his dad's shoulder.

Sheriff Stilinski let out a choked laugh, "Love you, too, son."

Stiles held on a little longer before pulling back. He knew he had to tell him. It had been _years_ since he probably should've, but he was _married_ now... Derek was officially part of the family, his dad should know...

He really wished it was easier to say. Or that he'd already said it, that'd make things a lot easier.

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek, wiping tears from his face. "So... I have to tell you something. About Derek."

"If it has to do with the fact you started seeing him when you were seventeen, I already know." His dad gave him a meaningful look.

Blushing, Stiles laughed nervously, "No, uh. Not that." He jiggled his leg. He could do this. Just...get out the words.

His dad's expression turned curious, almost worried, "Then, what is it?"

\---

When Stiles was sixteen and his dad was examining cases, he knew he couldn't tell him the real reason all those "animal attacks" kept happening.

_It's the werewolves._

Yeah, that would have gone over well. He didn't even consider it--not _really_. They were taking care of it.

It should be over soon.

~

Stiles is seventeen when he and Derek start...well, he wouldn't call it _dating_ , exactly.

This, he definitely does not tell his dad. Although he wonders if his dad knew that it meant he had a werewolf protecting him, if his dad would be less worried. Then again, he could be much, much _more_ worried, so Stiles decides not to take the risk.

His dad is always wondering how to keep him safe, especially after he loses his job. Despite Stiles's epic guilt, he can't tell him.

That's not to say he doesn't try.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Stiles?"

He draws his lips in and loses his nerve, "Nothing, just... I know you're still trying to solve that case. Be careful."

"You, too, son," his dad tells him, no sign of anger there for the job loss _Stiles_ had caused.

Once his dad is out of the room, he bangs his head against the wall.

~

At eighteen, his dad has been coping with suspicions for a _long_ time.

He manages to tell him that he's seeing Derek.

After they get caught making out in his car. In front of the Stilinski house.

He should've thought that one through.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" his dad asks.

_Oh, like you mean the werewolves and how my boyfriend is totally not only one of them but their alpha and I’m kinda, sorta his mate?_

Flustered, Stiles runs a hand over his short hair and shakes his head, "Nope."

~

The college years go by so fast and weird things continue to happen.

His dad nearly sees--and by _nearly_ , he means that he totally _does_ \--see Derek all wolfed out.

It's only for a split second though--because, _hey_ , Derek is _fast_.

"He's, uh..." _A werewolf._ "In really good shape."

Stiles receives a weird look from his dad after that.

~

Derek and Stiles get engaged.

"You haven't told him," Derek says, and it's not a question.

"About what?" Stiles asks almost innocently, eyes darting to the ceiling above their bed.

"The engagement."

Stiles turns his attention back to Derek, "Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'll call him now."

"Maybe we should just...go over there for dinner." Derek has gotten better about people, but Stiles can still hear the apprehension in his voice.

He thinks it's kind of adorable. Most of the time. Even if occasionally it drives him up the wall.

"What did you think I was going to say?"

Stiles blows out a long breath, "You know...how I haven't told my dad you're a werewolf."

Derek stares at him.

"What?"

"You need to."

And, fuck, if even _Derek_ was judging him for it, he knew he was in trouble.

\---

"Derek's a werewolf. You know, with the fur and the fangs and the glowing eyes and the, uh, moon-related issues," he said, all in a rush.

His dad stared at him open-mouthed for a second before beginning to speak, "That...makes a lot of sense."

Stiles couldn't help it, hugging his dad again.

Sheriff Stilinski cleared his throat, "He, uh, hasn't tried to...bite you, has he?"

Stiles wished he hadn't turned so red at the question. "No. No, no, no. He-- No. Nope. Hasn't...uh, _bitten_ me," Stiles finished, attempting to smile normally at his dad.

Nodding, the sheriff sighed, "Alright." He smiled at Stiles fondly and glanced over at his son-in-law. "Looks like he could use your company...and I certainly wouldn't want to get on his bad side," his dad joked.

Stiles laughed and decided not to mention the fact that Derek had probably been listening in to their every word.

Retreating back to the table, Stiles took his seat next to his now husband. "What's up, Mr. Hot Wolf Stilinski?"

Derek glared, but he placed a hand on Stiles's back, leaning in to kiss his temple.

"That isn't a very husbandly kiss," Stiles complained playfully.

Derek sighed, using a hand to tilt the other man's face toward his and leaned in.

They kissed, Stiles feeling a contented warmth through his chest--maybe a little bit from all the champagne, but mostly from happiness.

Pulling back, Derek looked at him again, an eyebrow raised, "Are you going to tell him about the pack?"

Stiles froze. Swallowing, he spoke, "Um. Yeah. _Later_."


End file.
